In image capturing with an electronic device, such as a video camera and a camera supported by an electronic gimbal, an electronic device having a telescope lens can be employed. A center of gravity of the electronic device may be unstable when a telescope lens having a heavy weight is provided to an electronic device having a light weight, such that the electronic device may move relative to the gimbal and an imaging quality may be adversely affected. In order to solve this problem, a support plate for installing the electronic device and a mounting plate coupled to the support plate are provided in existing gimbals, where the support plate being capable of moving relative to the mounting plate. A photographer can regulate the center of gravity of the electronic device by adjusting a position of the support plate relative to the mounting plate. However, in the above-described adjustable gimbal, the center of gravity of the electronic device be only be manually adjusted by the photographer, thus a position of the support plate relative to the mounting plate may not be precisely regulated. In case the electronic device is heavy and a weight distribution thereof is uneven, a limited adjustable range in relative position between the support plate and the mounting plate may prevent the electronic device from staying in a balanced state. A bias in the center of gravity of the gimbal and the electronic device may cause a torque between rotating axes of the gimbal and reduce a service life of the gimbal. In addition, the support plate carrying the electronic device may have a heavy weight, which may encumber in adjusting a position of the support plate relative to the mounting plate.